


Love a Girl in Uniform

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Most of the time, Riko is the surprising dom in their relationship. For today, however, You gets to be the captain of their ship. (Once again, this fic is being posted simultaneously on here and FFN.)





	Love a Girl in Uniform

Halloween season was upon the quiet seaside town of Uchiura. You could tell because the costume store had opened its doors again. Most of the year, it was just an empty building where teens and young adults would occasionally break into in order to fulfill certain public indecency kinks. You personally knew a couple people who would do that, but she wouldn't name names. Let's just say one of them happened to rhyme with 'sorry', as in 'sorry you caught me fingering my girlfriend on your dad's boat.'

She didn't have much room to judge, since she was now going into the store for her own sexual kink. However, this one was going to be sheltered away in the comforts of her own home. There were just a few items she needed, and if things went off without a hitch, it'd be worth every yen she spent.

Humming quietly to herself, she went through the aisles looking for what she required. It didn't take long for her to find the prisoner outfit she needed, and thankfully there was still some in the right size. She was pretty sure that actual prisoners didn't wear the white-and-black-striped outfits, but it gave the costume a flavor of acknowledgement. One would look at someone in the outfit and think, "Yup, that's a prisoner, alright." She took it off the rack happily.

The police outfit was right next to it, but that wasn't what she needed. She already had one at home, hanging in her closet with a few other choice uniforms. In her opinion, the police chief uniform was her second-best one, right behind the sea captain. That one was special, because it reminded her of her dad. Still, she loved each and every one of her uniforms. They made her feel like she was stepping into the role of whichever profession they represented. Admittedly, the one uniform she was conflicted on was the one Mari had bought her. When she had looked up what a 'Hooters girl' was, she felt a bit uncomfortable. She did look hot in it, though.

So the police outfit wasn't required, but the baton hanging next to it was. She had handcuffs at home - both normal and fuzzy - but not a baton. It might not come into play, but she wanted both it and a riding crop to compare which one would work the best to bruise some booty. She found the crop with the equestrian outfit, grabbing that and admiring it in her hand. This was probably going to be the winner, but she had to make sure.

She took the items up to the counter and paid for them, getting a suspicious look from the clerk. All she could do was smile sheepishly and take the items back in a bag, power walking for the door before anyone else decided to try and guess - correctly - what she was going to be doing with the items in question.

Tossing the items in the passenger seat of her car, she pulled out her phone and called Riko, telling her that she'd be home in a few minutes and that they should meet at her place pronto. She was brimming with excitement before she even had gotten home, and it took all she had to not pump her fist in the air before they had hung up.

For most of their relationship, there was one common theme: whenever it was time get intimate, You would find herself on the receiving end of Riko's lovemaking. To put it delicately, she had become the submissive one in the relationship: a role she had not expected herself to ever end up in. To put it less delicately, she was always being bent over and taken hard by Riko's massive Rikock. Things were going to be different today.

All of this was leading up to her moment in the driver's seat. Well, she was in the driver's seat currently, since she was driving, but it was the driver's seat of the car that represented their relationship. For today, she'd be pressing her foot down on the gas, and Riko would be tied up in the trunk. ... Maybe the metaphor had gotten away from her.

She did her best not to break the speed limit getting home, but her eagerness had her going a bit too fast all the same. The excitement had her skipping all the way up to her door, then back to the car when she realized she had left her stuff. Once she got into the house, she knew there wouldn't be much time until Riko got there, so she hurried to her room to get to work.

Tossing the bag onto her bed, she went into her closet and stripped off her clothes. Everything she wore would have to be perfect in order to evoke the mood she wanted. Since a bra wasn't going to be necessary, she first grabbed the police shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it most of the way up. Enough buttons were left undone so that there was a nifty amount of cleavage showing. That was at least one piece of good advice she'd gotten from Mari.

Then she went to her underwear drawer, parsing through what she had in order to determine what would be the best fit. She wanted something that would make Riko hard from one glance at her ass. That would probably be her boyshorts, then. But what color...? Red: definitely red. It seemed like red was really Riko's color, so she grabbed her pair of red boyshorts and pulled those on, followed by the uniform pants.

She put her belt through the loops, then hurried over to her bed, where she emptied the bag of its contents. The baton and the riding crop were put in her nightstand drawer, while she left the prisoner's uniform on the bed. She was going to take that into the living room, but she wasn't ready yet. There were a couple more things to do.

Before she could do that, though, she got a call from Riko. "Shit! She's here already?" She fumbled her phone before recovering and answering it. "Riko, baby, what's up?"

"Hey, I'm outside. Did you not hear the doorbell?" She had not. It was lucky that her parents weren't home, or this wouldn't have been as effective. Nor would they have been able to do it because she did not want her parents walking in on what they were about to do.

"Uh, no, I didn't, ahaha, sorry. Look, I'm not quite ready yet, so do you think you can wait outside until I'm done?"

"Can't you just let me in?"

"It'll ruin the atmosphere, Riko. Just stay outside, okay? I'll come and get you soon, promise."

"Well, alright..." She didn't seem so sure, but it was good enough, so they hung up and You went right back to work. Returning to the drawer where she stored the crop and the baton, she pulled out a pair of shiny, silver handcuffs and attached them to her belt. Then she flipped open the pocket of her shirt and pulled out a golden star, which she affixed to her chest proudly. Chief Officer You was ready to enact punitive measures on her criminally sexy girlfriend.

She took the prisoner's uniform and a pair of black heels into the living room, where she neatly laid the outfit on the couch before putting on the heels. Though she was just three centimeters shorter than Riko, she liked to be taller when she got the chance to be dominant. Her ten centimeter heels would do the trick nicely.

Moving to the door, she opened it up to find Riko standing there, looking at her phone. At the sound of the door opening, she put it down, only to gape at You in her cleavage-baring uniform. She gulped, her body's warm reactions not going unnoticed. You had become intimately familiar with all of Riko's reactions, big and small, so she was instantly drawn to the small blush that was on her cheeks, and the clouding of lust that was forming in her eyes. Clearly her appearance gave strong hints at what was to come, and it appeared to be making Riko a combination of nervous and excited. That was exactly what she wanted.

It wasn't that she never saw Riko nervous. If she was honest - and in her mind, she could always be brutally honest - her girlfriend had regular tendencies of being anywhere from a bit worried to a nervous wreck. Whether it was dogs, performing in front of a large crowd, or just being looked at by Dia, something was bound to freak her out, if just a little bit.

It was different in the bedroom, though. After the initial growing pains, Riko became increasingly more confident when they were alone together. At first, it was with hand-holding, kissing, and all those other cute gestures. Eventually though, it led into further intimacy, which meant she was very confident in whipping out the ol' wangdangdoodle, and that meant You was gonna get it that night. She didn't mind, of course: the sex was incredible. Sometimes she just wanted to be the captain, though, and the two of them had agreed that today she'd get that chance.

"Come in, babe. Sorry to keep you waiting." Riko nodded and walked inside, with You closing the door behind her. The two of them then walked to the living room, where You stopped them from going any further. "I've got your uniform for you right here." She moved to the couch and held up the prisoner's outfit, which Riko stared at.

"So I'm your prisoner?"

"Exactly!" She happily handed the uniform over, which Riko took and began to head for You's room. Once again she was stopped. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To change?" She seemed confused about what was going on.

"Just change right here." She flashed Riko a grin. "C'mon, my parents won't be home for awhile. Get over here and get naked, babe." Riko turned a darker shade of red, but all she could do was nod and move further into the living room, where she slowly began to take off her clothes. It was likely more due to nerves than to trying to be sexy, but she'd take it.

Her shirt and skirt came off, left useless on the floor. Now in her bra and a pair of briefs, You began to look away from the small reactions and to the big reaction, and boy, was it big. She was already getting excited about putting her hands on it, and it was all she could do to keep from putting her hands on herself first.

"The briefs can stay, but the bra's gotta go." That got her a slight pout, but her command was obeyed, which sent a thrill down her spine. Or maybe it was just because she got to see Riko's naked breasts. Maybe it was a combination of both. She was going to enjoy it regardless.

Her excitement grew as Riko put on the uniform, looking like the perfect little prisoner. This was gonna be great. "Alright Riko, put your hands behind your back." When she complied, You went around her back and grabbed her handcuffs, fixing them to Riko's wrists. "You're under arrest for being criminally sexy. As police chief, it's my duty to take you to jail."

Riko giggled, but tried to remain in-character. "You, uh, won't hold me for long, copper."

"We'll see about that." She pushed against Riko's back, forcing her forward so they could walk to her room. The clothes were left behind, but neither of them were thinking about them anymore. All that was on their minds was anticipation of what was to come.

Once they were in her room, You closed the door and moved Riko to the bed, where she pushed her down onto her back. Riko let out a cute little yelp as she fell, only able to stare up as You got onto the bed as well. She spread Riko's legs and got in between them, licking her lips with a dominant grin. It was time for some teasing.

She pressed her crotch against Riko's and started to grind slowly, toying with the highest button that she hadn't already undone. Riko's eyes naturally drifted up towards her chest, a guttural groan coming from her throat. She moved her fingers around, as if she was going to fully unbutton her shirt, but instead she dropped her hands to leave Riko wanting.

Not for long, though. Her hands fell onto Riko's pants, where she began to rub them up and down on her bulge. That drew a loud moan out of Riko, which was music to You's ears. She kept rubbing, going a bit faster to hear those moans grow higher in pitch, but then she stopped cold turkey. Riko's eyes went wide and she couldn't keep herself from whining with want.

"Mmf, don't give me that look. You're my prisoner, and I don't think you're ready for rehabilitation yet. Now c'mon, get up." She got off of the bed and onto the floor, watching with a grin as Riko tried to roll her way onto her feet without the use of her hands. It was a somewhat embarrassing display, but she was finally able to get up. "There we go."

"Now that you're good and riled up, I think it's time for a strip search." She pushed Riko towards the wall, pressing her face against it before dropping her hands down and grabbing Riko's pants. With one fluid motion, she yanked them down to her ankles, leaving Riko in her shirt and briefs. Those briefs weren't going to last long either, and they quickly joined her pants down on the floor.

Since Riko was tied up at the moment - did that pun still work when it wasn't with rope? - she allowed herself a bit of time to admire what her girlfriend was packing. Gently she ran her hands over Riko's large length, admiring how it had already gotten more than half-erect from her teasings. It made her remember the boyshorts she had put on, and how with her current plan they wouldn't be put to their perfect use. She needed to do a bit of improvising.

Without warning, she let go of Riko and backed away, turning her back to the wall and undoing the button on her pants. She took off the belt next, giving her enough time to be sure that Riko would be looking her way, wondering what was going on. It would be easier to know if she just turned around, but she wanted to feign ignorance. She wanted to believe that she had those beautiful eyes on her backside.

Slowly she pulled down her pants, bending over slightly as she did so to make sure her ass was sticking up in the air. She wiggled her hips a bit as she dropped her pants completely, now deciding to spare a glance backwards. Just as she suspected, Riko had indeed looked over, and from the look in her eyes, she was already transfixed by the boyshorts and the booty. All according to plan... A plan that she'd just made up.

She shook her ass again, looking over between Riko's legs. Her cock was throbbing like crazy at the display, clearly having reached its full potential. That was more than satisfactory for her. So she got back up, stepping out of her pants and leaving them as she went back to Riko. She laid one hand on Riko's bare ass, giving it a squeeze while she slipped her other hand between Riko's legs and grabbed onto her prize. Jackpot.

Getting a good grip on Riko's cock, You began to slowly jerk her off, tightening her grip whenever she found it appropriate. Her other hand stayed on Riko's ass, greedily moving around it and grabbing a handful multiple times. When she began to jerk her off faster, she changed it up and instead of squeezing, gave Riko's ass a firm smack instead.

Riko yelped at the contact, her face bright red as she moaned louder with each smooth stroke. The pace increased in short order, with You giving her ass another smack: harder this time. This became a recurring trend, giving Riko a harder smack on the ass each time she stroked her faster. She leaned in against her back, pressing herself to Riko's body to warm her further while she stroked her at a furious pace.

Loud, heavy pants were coming from Riko as her body was attended to. She was definitely getting closer, and it still gave You a thrill that she could cause all of this to happen. It wasn't time to end things, though. After all, Riko was in jail for a very serious crime. She wasn't going to get an early release.

Backing up once again, she watched as the realization of what was going on registered in Riko's mind. She let out the most frustrated whine You'd ever heard, and it sounded wonderful. "You didn't think you were getting off that easy, did you? Before you even think of leaving this jail, you're going to need to be rehabilitated."

She reached back down and grabbed Riko's cock roughly, forcing her to move back towards the bed, where she was once again pushed down onto it. This time, however, she was on her hands and knees. You went over to her nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out the riding crop. While she'd be working Riko over, she'd been thinking about whether she wanted to use the baton or the crop. The baton would be more appropriate for the uniform, but there was just something more thrilling about using the crop. More dominating.

Slapping the crop lightly against her palm, she stood next to the bed, lifting one of her legs up high and resting her heel on Riko's ass. She pressed down a bit with her heel, listening to Riko whimper when it pressed against her bare skin. Then she turned to the riding crop.

She laid it gently against Riko's ass, admiring how it looked and felt in her hand, and against her girlfriend's body. Then she lifted it up and came down, laying the smackdown on that ass. Riko yelped loudly, having not expected something like that. Maybe she should have, though. After all, she was a lowly prisoner, and an officer could choose whatever means of punishment they so wanted. This was just how You wanted to do it.

She reared up her hand and smacked the crop against Riko's ass again, getting another yelp as the skin started to grow a bit red. Pressing her heel down harder, she kept her girlfriend firmly pinned to the bed as she used her free hand to run it over every inch of that wonderful ass. Despite what must've been a decent amount of pain, she could tell Riko was into it, as her cock was throbbing and drooling pre-cum onto the sheets. She made no moves to touch it, though. This was a punishment, not a pleasure cruise.

She alternated between using her hand and the crop to smack Riko's ass. The crop was very effective at its job, but there was just something special about using her own hand. Each smack brought a howl of pain and pleasure to her girlfriend's lips, and her entire body was shaking violently against the bed. By that point, her ass was nearly as red as her face, which was good enough for You.

Dropping the crop against the bed, she removed her heel from Riko's backside and gently rubbed her sore ass, whispering silkily from her side. "Does that feel good, baby? Did you like being punished like a bad, bad girl?"

"M-Mhm..." Riko was blushing profusely, but it was a clear turn-on. She wasn't quite the shy, good girl that everybody thought she was, and You loved it. It was her own personal Riko, a side that no one else was allowed to see.

"Alright, I think you've learned your lesson. Time to grant you your release." She helped Riko get into a sitting position, watching her wince slightly as she put pressure on her bruised butt. "Wait here a moment." She went to her bathroom and grabbed a towel, hustling back in and laying it down on the ground. It would act as a target for when Mt. Riko erupted.

She wrapped her hand around Riko's member once more, stroking it with hurried motions. There was no more teasing linked to it: now it was just about granting Riko her release. She kept stroking, faster and firmer, aiming Riko's cock downwards so it wouldn't miss the towel. It'd be a hassle to try and clean her spunk out of the carpet.

She knew that Riko was close. It was visible all over her face, and in the movements of her body. She was desperate to be given her release: all she needed was one tiny, final push. So You bent down and sensually ran her tongue up the length of Riko's cock, continuing to stroke the rest of her length that wasn't being licked. That was all she needed.

Riko let out a loud, pleasured scream, her legs twitching as she started to cum. Rope after rope of her sticky spunk shot out onto the towel, her cock throbbing madly in You's hand. She kept glancing between Riko's face of contorted pleasure and her cock blowing its load until there was nothing left to expel. After she was done, Riko collapsed onto her back, panting heavily. You, meanwhile, leaned down and used her tongue to clean up the cum that remained on her tip.

She moved up and laid her head on Riko's chest, listening to her heart beating rapidly. Smiling, she glanced up at her girlfriend, who had her eyes closed as she tried to calm herself down. "Well, I think you've been just about rehabilitated. I don't see any more reason to keep you locked up here."

Regardless, they stayed like that until Riko had calmed down, then she sat Riko back up and removed the handcuffs. The two of them stood up, with both of them sharing smiles. "Th-That was incredible, You. I-I didn't think getting stepped on would, uh, t-turn me on like that."

 _'So that's why Mari says that.'_ "Well, I'm happy that I could turn you on like that, but there's still one more thing we need to do. After all, there's a condition you have to fulfill once you've been released from jail."

"Huh? What's that?" You grinned, hooking her fingers into her boyshorts and pulling them down, watching Riko blush again as she stared at You's pussy, glistening with juices from how wet their roleplaying had gotten her.

"Community service."


End file.
